Fixed In A Dream
by Schizzar
Summary: Stiles is more affected by the events at the hotel than Scott expected, so it just makes sense to fix all the issues with a puppy pile on Scott's living room floor. Stiles/Scott/Isaac.


**So this is far from my first Teen Wolf fanfic, but my Teen Wolf fanfic series is only posted on my Ao3 account, so you should go check it out there if you like this. I have the same username. Reviews are loved, hope you enjoy, spoilers up through episode 6 of season 3. **

"No, I'm not...I can't go home. I gotta stay here tonight, Scott, or you two are coming to my place, I don't really care which, but I have to-"

"Stiles! You're freaking out," Scott said. "Just. Breath, alright?"

The three of them were in Scott's room, Isaac stretched out on the bed, mostly listless, and Scott had Stiles' by the shoulders, holding tight. Stiles took a deep breath, gaze flicking all over the room before locking with Scott's.

"Right. Breathing. Got it. All over it," Stiles said. He dropped his track bag at his feet. "Oh my God."

Scott pulled him in tight and Stiles clung without even a tiny bit of shame. The panic, the fear of _I almost lost you_ was still fresh in his mind even after a bus ride to the school and a car ride to Scott's house. With Scott's very real and very _alive_ arms around him, the all encompassing panic eased, at least a little bit.

"I'm totally going to start crying again," Stiles mumbled into Scott's shoulder. "It's okay. Really. But maybe we should...sit down?" Scott pushed him back a bit. "Downstairs, alright? Like old times."

Stiles gave a shaky nod. "Yeah."

Scott's smile helped. "Cool. Grab some pillows and blankets. Mom won't care if we all, you know, pass out in front of the TV I don't think."

Stiles nodded again and headed for the hall closet while Scott turned back to Isaac. The other beta was curled up on himself, and when Scott touched his shoulder, he didn't even twitch. After a moment of consideration, he found a way to pick the taller up and carry him downstairs. Isaac's long arms wrapped tight around his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He wasn't sure what the wolfsbane had made Isaac hallucinate but he knew whatever it was it hadn't been good. For the most part, Scott felt fine, minus the twinge of guilt he felt every time he remembered what a nervous wreck he had turned Stiles in to. But Isaac...Isaac had been about to snap before the hotel, and he hadn't said a word since. Scott knew how to take care of Stiles, had been doing it his whole life. Isaac was still new territory.

When he got to the living room, he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. Stiles' had successfully created a nest of blankets, pillows, and the spare comforter from his mom's room. The TV was on, just white noise in the background. Scott set Isaac down before sitting down between him and Stiles. Isaac curled back into him like a magnet and Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer before glancing back to Stiles.

It was cute, Stiles thought, how instinctively Isaac leaned into Scott's protection, and maybe he was a little jealous. He swiped at his eyes, and Scott caught it in his free hand. Stiles looked up, surprised.

"You can cry. It's just me. It's fine," Scott said.

There were a million and one angry, snarky comments Stiles wanted to make, but in the end, all he could do was curl up into Scott's other side, head on Scott's chest, his heartbeat in Stiles' ear.

At some point, he fell asleep, and when he woke again, there was a blanket over all three of them and the sound and smell of Melissa's cooking in the background. Scott's head was on top of his, and he was snoring a bit which was downright adorable. Their hands were clasped together now on Scott's lap, Scott's arm having fallen between them at some point. Something about it all just gave him a sense of contentment, even as Scott began to stir.

Not really thinking, Stiles' tiled his head up and nudged Scott's jaw with his nose. Scott's eyes opened and he looked down, a smile on his lips and for some reason, it just made sense for Stiles to press up and steal the smile in a kiss. Scott froze for a moment, then pulled his hand away from Stiles' to place it along the other's neck, kissing back.

It was sleepy and lazy and when Stiles broke it to tuck his head back into Scott's neck, neither of them said anything. The hand along his neck came up to scratch at the base of his hairline and Stiles squirmed, a short laugh bursting from his chest.

"Stop, that tickles, you ass," Stiles grumbled, swiping at his hand.

Scott's resulting laugh shook both Stiles and Isaac, and the other beta finally woke as well. Stiles met Isaac's eyes, and after a moment, he felt some sort of understanding pass between them, like they were on uneven footing for so long but now suddenly it was fine.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Feeling okay?"

Isaac nodded, then looked up at Scott. Stiles' eyes widened a bit when the other beta kissed Scott like he had, shorter than the kiss Stiles had given him, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Gonna leave me out?" Stiles asked, tone playful when Isaac had settled back down against Isaac's chest.

"God, you're so needy," Scott sighed.

Isaac's lips quirked up in a small smile and he reached across Scott's chest to draw Stiles closer, pressing soft lips to his. Stiles' eyes widened again, surprised that Isaac had actually taken him up on the offer, but then they slid close and he was brushing a hand through Isaac's curls.

The rumbling of Scott's stomach made them both break apart, and Isaac laughed, eyes crinkling at the sides with small dimples on either of his cheeks. Stiles wanted to kiss them both, so he did before leaning back and looking at Scott.

"Way to ruin the moment with your stomach," Stiles said with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, but mom's making bacon," Scott said. "I can't help it."

Stiles turned to look at Isaac. "Whatcha think big guy? Bacon, then make Scott watch Star Wars? That was my plan."

"Sounds uh...good," Isaac said, voice cracked and rough.

Stiles nodded and got to his feet, missing the warmth immediately, but Scott was on his feet next so it was easy to wrap himself back around the werewolf. And maybe he snuck another kiss because for some reason it felt right and when he looked up at Scott, he was smiling.

"Hey, this was a long time coming, let's just be honest," Scott said, shrugging a bit even with his arm around Stiles' shoulder. "You gonna freak out?"

"Nah. I'm over the freaking out bit." He held a hand down and helped Isaac to his feet. This was good. Whatever had just happened. It was good, and he wasn't going to fight it, because there was no point in resisting anything that felt so right.


End file.
